The present invention relates to an improvement in tripods for photographic cameras.
In conventional tripods for cameras, a base plate is provided to which the camera is attached and two or three metallic pipes or tubes each having a smaller diameter are telescopically arranged or disposed within one another to permit the height of the tripod to be adjusted. The fixing of the telescoping leg segments in a desired position is conventionally done with collars located on the end of each of the inner leg postions so that upon rotation of a collar in one direction, the interfitting tubular leg is squeezed and held in position. However, the rotary motion is time-consuming and renders difficult the accurate adjustment of the legs.
To overcome this disadvantage, a tripod having a leg clamping element such as a snap lever has been suggested but this arrangement requires another element for fixing the snap lever in position. As a result, the element increased the overall size of the leg grasping mechanism which rendered the tripod inconvenient to transport easily as the overall collapsed size of the tripod was undesirably increased.